


An Abusive Father

by LLawliet11cara



Category: The Rundown
Genre: M/M, RAPE NON CONSENSUAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLawliet11cara/pseuds/LLawliet11cara
Summary: Beck sees Travis get hit across the face. He hates seeing that, but initially decides that it isn't his business. He leaves with his money.Travis wanted nothing more than to get away from his father, and this guy.. just had to drag him back. Back to the place that haunts his every dream.





	An Abusive Father

Beck sighed, he wanted to do something but he couldn't. What could he do? Storm to Walkers house and demand that he not treat Travis that way? Yeah. That would work. He thought sarcastically.   
After several hours of thinking about it he came to a conclusion. He was going to pick Travis up, and give Walker his money back.

Meanwhile, Travis sat in a pool of his own blood, shaking. Tomorrow he would look like hell, he knew that much. Travis stared at his father, his father looked blurry, and from where he was laying he kind of looked like a potato.  
Travis laughed, Walker glared at him angrily.  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
Travis ceased all laughter, "Oh nothing." He replied casually, before giggling.  
"What's so fucking funny!" Walker barked.  
"Y-you just-! You look like a POTATO!" He burst into a fit of laughter.  
Walker stood up and kicked Travis in his gut, Travis moaned in pain. "That.. hurt.." he muttered.  
Walker grabbed his son by his hair and lifted him off the floor.  
He smirked down at him before dropping him on the floor.  
Travis recognized this look.  
Instantly he regretted what he had just said.  
"I-I'm sorry!" He choked out, blood sputtered out of his mouth and onto the floor.  
"It's too late for sorry." Walker said.  
Travis gulped, "Dad.." he said in complete fear. "Please."  
Walker smirked, "Begging? You're such a wimp."  
Travis closed his eyes tightly, but he could still hear the sound of his father's zipper being undone, and when his jeans were tore from his waist he shuddered.  
"Stop." He said as confidently as possible.  
Walker chuckled darkly, "No."  
The sudden intrusion felt like a gnawing sensation, and it made aches and pains travel all throughout his body.  
He couldn't tell how long he was screaming for. He just knew that at some point, he passed out.

Beck had just arrived at Walkers house, when he heard Travis screaming, he ran to the window to see. His stomach turned at the sight.  
"Oh god.." he muttered under his breath.  
Suddenly the screaming stopped, Travis had fainted.  
Beck gripped his fists angrily. He was beyond furious with what he had just witnessed.

When Travis woke up he was still laying on the cold cement floor, but his father was nowhere in sight, this fact slightly bothered him. Usually his father would sit there tauntingly, but he was just.. gone.  
Travis pulled his pants up, and stood up, he paused, as a streak of pain coursed through his back. He bit his tongue to conceal a pain filled scream. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a beat up Walker.  
Travis froze in fear.  
"A-and-" Walker was breathless, "And where do you think you're going?"   
Travis shook his head, "I - I wasn't going anywhere."   
Walker grabbed his son by the throat, "That's what I thought." He licked his sons cheek.  
Travis shuddered, suddenly Walker put him in a headlock forcing a gun to his head.  
And shortly after, Beck came through the door.  
Travis gulped hard.  
Beck frowned, he hated seeing Travis look like that.  
"Don't move Beck. Or I'll blow his brains out."   
Travis whimpered in fear.  
"I saw what you did." Beck said.  
It was the third time he had said that to Walker, and it finally clicked.   
"Oh.. you mean my fatherly affection towards him." Walker, still holding a gun to Travis's head, let his free hand roam down Travis's chest, and stopped right above his member.  
Travis whimpered as his father grabbed him roughly by the crotch.  
"Travis loves this, you know?" Walker said smirking. "Dont you?" He asked Travis.  
Travis looked at Beck, his eyes were filled with shame, no, he didn't like this, but Walker didn't care. Travis closed his eyes.  
"Don't you?" Walker asked again, giving Travis's crotch a hard and painful squeeze.  
"Y-ye-yes." Travis fumbled saying.  
"See?" Walker said. "No harm. No foul." He shrugged. "You can leave now Beck."  
Travis begged with his eyes that he didn't leave.  
Beck could see that Travis wanted nothing more than for him to stay.  
"Fine. I'll go."  
Travis frowned, tears poured freely from his eyes.  
Beck was turning around, and the gun that was pointed at Travis's head only moments ago was now pointed at Beck's back side.  
Travis closed his eyes before roughly elbowing his father in the gut.  
Walker dropped the gun, and bent over in pain. Beck turned around holding his own gun.  
"I really hate guns." He said before shooting Walker in the head.Travis didn't flinched at the loud 'bang' and he didn't flinch when his fathers head split into two pieces like a watermelon. He didn't flinch for a second. Instead, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.  
"You killed him." He uttered the words. Beck glanced at the traumatized male next to him. He suddenly, without thinking, wrapped him in a hug.  
"I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry."


End file.
